


Murder of a Crow

by Rosedelio



Series: Chiruno [2]
Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Gen, Murder Mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24064891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosedelio/pseuds/Rosedelio
Summary: Momiji kills Aya for love. Cirno helps Hatate investigate.
Relationships: Cirno & Himekaidou Hatate, Inubashiri Momiji/Sakata Nemuno
Series: Chiruno [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727065
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

The rays of the setting sun shone through the leaves. The cool mountain air mixed with faint scent of roasted potatoes. Momiji took the time to appreciate the sight and smell during her walk home. She thought this was the perfect day until she opened her front door.

In the center of her living room was Aya, sitting at a low table. On the table was a sake bottle and two filled cups. “Congratulations on your new promotion, Momiji. Let’s celebrate with a drink.”

Momiji cautiously sat down at the table. “You weren’t this friendly after my last promotion.”

Aya grabbed a cup. “Well, you know what they say, ‘Sometimes you gotta throw the dog a bone.’” She downed her sake and poured herself another cup.

Momiji took the other cup and splashed the sake onto Aya. Aya gave a smug smile back. “Hey, you wouldn’t want to get this wet.” She pulled out a photo from her shirt and passed it to Momiji. 

Momiji’s eyes widened when she saw what it was. Aya sipped. “I’ll let you keep this one; I have plenty more. You know, I’ve watched you go from a petty patrol guard to a Captain in under a hundred years. Yet, for over a thousand years, I haven’t gotten a single promotion. I think it’s about time that changed and you’re going to help me. I heard a position for a crow tengu opened up and, well…” She waited for a reply from Momiji, but Momiji kept staring at the photo in shock. “Well, you’re a smart dog. You know what to do … and what happens if you don’t.”

When Aya finished the rest of her cup, she got up and grabbed the half-finished bottle of sake. “I’ll keep this for when we celebrate my promotion. It’ll be symbolic, don’t you agree?” As she walked past the seated Momiji, she ruffled Momiji’s hair. Momiji tried to bite Aya’s hand, but she quickly brought it back. Aya chuckled as she left Momiji’s home.

Once she recomposed herself, Momiji quickly walked to her desk and put the photo into a drawer. She noticed today’s issue of the Bunbunmaru on her desk and threw it across the room. When it landed, she saw an article titled, “A Vampire’s Illicit Relations?!” This gave Momiji an idea. She picked up the newspaper and read the rest of the article. In it, Aya claimed that anonymous fairy maids saw Sakuya enter Remilia’s room at night and leave it in the morning. “We’ll have a follow-up to this story soon,” Aya concluded.

Upon finishing the article, Momiji put the newspaper in a trash bin. She took out her tanto from her skirt and made sure it was still sharp. Then she opened a drawer and took out a bottle of sleeping pills. Momiji swallowed one, tidied up her desk, and went to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

A week later, Momiji heard that Aya would be promoted. On the morning of the official notice, Momiji watched Aya’s house from afar. She waited until Aya left and flew far away before she entered.

Like the homes of many tengu reporters, photos and article drafts were strewn all over the place. Momiji was tempted to search for those photos but couldn’t risk being caught by Aya. She walked over to the kitchen and quickly found the bottle of sake Aya brought with her last month. She opened the bottle and dropped small pieces of a sleeping pill inside. After giving the bottle a quick shake, she put it back where it belonged and left Aya’s home.

Momiji wouldn’t return to Aya’s house until that night. After making sure no one was around, Momiji knocked on the door. Aya opened it with a wide smile. “Momiji, you did it! I got the promotion!” She gave Momiji a big hug. Momiji wanted to bite Aya. “Come in! Let’s finish that bottle.”

Momiji sat at the table while Aya poured sake for the two. She waited until Aya drank her cup before asking, “You’ll give me those photos now, right?”

Aya chuckled. “Momiji, you’re single minded. I like that about you.” Aya finished her cup before passing Momiji a stack of photos. “I know I can always get more.” She poured herself another cup.

Momiji slammed her fist on the table. “Why won’t you leave us alone?!”

“You’re a good dog. Who knows what other jobs I’ll need you to do?” Aya finished her second cup and poured herself a third. Momiji feigned dejection, but she knew Aya had to die.

“Hey, you should be grateful I was the one who found out and not some other tengu. You know your relationship is illegal.” Aya could only take another sip before putting her cup down. Momiji could tell she was struggling to stay awake. 

“You look tired, Aya. Let me carry you to bed.” Momiji carried Aya in her arms.

“Ah … good … dog…” Aya scratched Momiji’s head before falling asleep. Momiji brought Aya to her desk and sat her down. She positioned Aya to be slumped onto the desk. 

“I gave you a chance, Aya.” Momiji took out her tanto and stabbed Aya through her back into her heart. Once she was sure Aya was dead, she took out the tanto, wiped off the blood, and put it back in its scabbard.

Momiji took the cups, dumped the sake out a window, and put them back in the kitchen. Then she left Aya’s home, taking the drugged bottle of sake with her.

Once Momiji got to her door, she drank some of the sake and poured the rest onto the ground. She hid the bottle in a desk drawer before collapsing onto her bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Aya’s home was crowded with tengu when Cirno arrived. As she tried to get closer, a white wolf tengu pushed her away. “This is a private tengu investigation. No outsiders allowed.”

“Hmph!” Cirno stormed off and sat on a nearby rock. There, she watched the tengu go in and out of Aya’s home.

“Hey, Aya told me about you! You’re Cirno, right?” said a voice behind Cirno. When Cirno turned around, she saw a crow tengu staring at her.

“Yeah, I am! Who are you?”

“I’m Himekaidou Hatate.” She glanced away. “Guess I’m not as well-known as Aya. Anyways, what are you doing here?”

“Aya said she wanted to interview me about how I solved Patchouli’s murder last week. She said she’d meet me this morning, but she never came. So, I came here myself.” 

“That’s pretty convenient. I think Aya’s been murdered too!” Hatate looked at the tengu, who were flying away from Aya’s home. “I had a terrible dream where I saw Aya’s dead body. I had to come here to know for sure.”

“Well, now’s our chance to go in and find out!” Once they approached the door, Momiji opened it from the inside.

“Momiji, what’s going on?” Hatate asked.

“Aya is dead. Stabbed in the back while she slept on her desk.” 

“What?! But who would do that?”

“Maybe Sakuya? She’s one of the few people able to sneak past our patrols and kill Aya while she was asleep. We need to investigate it further.” Momiji rubbed her forehead. “Hatate, I’m very tired and don’t feel like answering anymore questions.”

“You’re tired already? But it’s early afternoon.” Cirno remarked.

Momiji glared at Cirno. “As Captain of the Guard, not only am I responsible for solving this murder, I also have to deal with the possibility that the murderer got past our patrols. All this stress is making me sleepy. So, if you don’t mind, I’m going home to nap.”

When Momiji was out of sight, Hatate said, “Aya was going to show me some of her investigation techniques today, but … now she’s dead.” She gave a sad smile. “If she were here, I’m sure she’d say her murder was great practice. Cirno, would you help me solve Aya’s murder?” 

“Of course!” Cirno replied. “Let’s start by looking at the crime scene.”

They were surprised when the door opened from the inside. “No one is allowed in here without orders from Captain Inubashiri!” shouted a white wolf tengu.

When the door closed, Cirno sighed. “Maybe not.”

Hatate smiled and whispered, “Don’t worry, Cirno. I know a way to continue our investigation. Come to my house and I’ll show you.”

“Really? Let’s go!”


	4. Chapter 4

“It’s kinda tragic; Aya had just gotten her promotion yesterday morning and now she’s dead,” Hatate remarked. It had been a silent walk to Hatate’s home until now.

“Are those really important?” Cirno asked.

“They’re the only way to climb up the tengu social ladder. Crow tengu rarely get promotions, so it was extra special that Aya got one.”

“How do you get one of those anyways?”

“The higher-ups say it’s based on hard work. Though honestly, it seems to be based more on who recommends you for the promotion. Interestingly, Momiji wrote a letter of recommendation for Aya.”

“Really? They must have been good friends.”

Hatate laughed. “Nope! They hated each other. It’s kinda odd Momiji made the recommendation, but she told me she decided to recognize Aya for her abilities.”

They continued to walk over the fallen autumn leaves. After they arrived at Hatate’s home, Hatate poured some water into two cups in the kitchen. As Cirno materialized some ice cubes, Hatate cut a lemon in half. “That’s a cool knife” said Cirno. 

“Thanks. It’s a standard tengu tanto. Every tengu has to carry one. It’s supposed to be for self-defense, but in the age of danmaku, it’s a utility thing.” Hatate squeezed the lemon halves into the cups, then they sat at Hatate’s desk.

Hatate pulled out her cell phone. “With this phone, my abilities, and a few keywords, I can recreate any photograph that was ever taken! For example, I can create some of the crime scene photos that were taken earlier. I… just need to prepare myself for what I’ll see.” Hatate took a deep breath.

Then she typed a few words on her phone and brought up a gallery of pictures. She expanded one and held a piece of paper next to it. The paper began to darken at spots until they recreated the photo. She put the paper off to the side and moved on to the next picture. She repeated the same process for more photos. When she was done, she drank some water and wiped her forehead. “It’s going to be a while before I get the image of Aya’s dead body out of my head.”

“Thanks for your help, Hatate.” Cirno looked through the pile of papers. Most of the pictures were of Aya’s home, particularly around her desk. The one that stood out was a picture of Aya’s stab wound. “This might be useful. Hey, let’s go talk to Sakuya about Aya’s murder.”

Hatate raised an eyebrow. “Guilty or innocent, she’ll deny it either way.”

“I’ve got a plan! I’ll show you. Your phone can take pictures, right? Bring your knife too.”


	5. Chapter 5

From the top of the waterfall, Momiji watched over the sea of autumn leaves. Somewhere under those leaves was a cabin where she would eat beef stew for dinner. Maybe now they’d be left alone. 

When she heard flying behind her, she turned around. “Oh, it’s you two again.”

“Hey Momiji! How’s your investigation going?” asked Hatate.

“It’s been stressful, but I finally found a motive for Sakuya. There was a story Aya published a week ago about Sakuya and her mistress. Aya likely investigated further and they found out. So, Remilia ordered Sakuya to silence Aya before she could publish her findings.”

“What a coincidence!” Cirno exclaimed. “We asked Sakuya about that story yesterday. She said she could care less about Aya’s story.”

“Well, that’s easy to do now that Aya is dead.”

“But Sakuya is innocent and I can prove it! See, look at these pictures.” 

When Cirno passed two pictures to Momiji, she recognized one of them as a crime scene photo. “Hatate! You know you’re not allowed to recreate official documents, let alone share them with outsiders.”

“I know, but I have to help find out who killed Aya!” Hatate responded.

“Hey! It took a lot of work to convince Sakuya to help with this,” Cirno exclaimed.

Momiji glanced at Cirno before examining the two photos. The other one was a puncture in a piece of chicken. “The cuts are identical. This proves Sakuya was the killer.”

“But that’s not from any of Sakuya’s knives.” Cirno gave another photo to Momiji. “See? Her knives make a smaller cut on the chicken.”

“Oh? Then what made the other cut?”

“My tanto,” responded Hatate. “Every tengu’s tanto is the same size. It must mean a tengu killed Aya!”

Momiji nodded. “That is a very likely possibility. I suppose I will have to examine this further. However, you two should cease your investigation. This is official business and must be treated as such. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have a meeting to go to.” 

“Oh, just one more thing!” exclaimed Cirno.

“What is it?”

“How was Aya’s autopsy report?”

“Autopsy? What for? We already know she died from a stabbing.”

“It helped a lot in the last murder I solved. You can do one now, right?”

“No, we can’t. Aya’s body has already been cremated.” 

“What?! Why would you do that so quickly?” 

“I just told you. We already know Aya’s cause of death. Now, no more questions. You’re making me late.” With that, Momiji flew away.

When Momiji was far away, Cirno asked Hatate, “Are you gonna stop searching for Aya’s killer?”

“I should, but I can’t.”

“Good. I’m not gonna stop either.”


	6. Chapter 6

After a late lunch at Hatate’s home, she asked Cirno, “What should we investigate next?”

“I think Momiji killed Aya.”

“Really?! I know she’s not handling the investigation that well, but I’m sure her mistakes are due to stress. Plus, Momiji takes her duty to protect all tengu very seriously. That includes Aya.”

“But the investigation and that letter you talked about yesterday make her very suspicious.” When Hatate stayed silent, Cirno added, “I don’t know how she killed Aya, but I think I know why. Aya must have blackmailed Momiji into writing that letter, most likely with some photos of her. Then after Aya got her promotion, something must have gone wrong and so Momiji killed Aya. Now, Momiji is covering up anything that might show she’s the culprit. The only way we can get Momiji to confess is to show her those photos again.”

Hatate took a deep breath and picked up her phone. “I hope they aren’t horrifying.” She typed a few words onto her phone, and it pulled up a gallery of photos of Momiji. In them, Momiji was with another woman. Both were happy and relaxed. “These must be it. Momiji is always so stern, but here she looks … cute.”

“Hey, I recognized her!” Cirno exclaimed, pointing at the other woman. “That’s Nemuno, right? I fought her before.” She scratched her head. “Why would this be so secretive?”

“Tengu aren’t allowed to have relationships with outsiders. It’s thought that tengu who do would leak secrets more easily. I think it’s a silly law, but a lot of the higher-ups believe it, so it’s still here.” Hatate looked back at her phone. “If anyone found out, Momiji would lose her position and never be allowed another promotion. She’d probably get mocked for having a weak will too. I can understand why she had to keep this a secret, but I can’t let her get away with killing my friend.” Hatate picked the photo showing Nemuno scratching Momiji’s head and manifested two copies. 

“Why’d you make two?” Cirno asked.

“In case things don’t go the way we planned.” Hatate placed one picture under some papers on her desk and folded the other. “Let’s go confront Momiji.”


	7. Chapter 7

The sun was setting beneath the autumn leaves. Despite the cold evening outside, it was warm in Nemuno’s home. The smell of beef stew filled her small cabin like the light from the fireplace.

Momiji placed her bowl down at the table. “All done! That was another good stew, Nemuno!”

“Wow, notta single drop left! Good girl!” As Nemuno ruffled Momiji’s hair, Momiji wagged her tail. “Ya wannanotha fillin’?” 

“Yes, please!” 

Nemuno took the empty bowl to the pot of stew when a knock came from the door. They looked at each other before going to answer it. Momiji hid behind the door while Nemuno opened it. “What’chu two want?”

“Is Momiji here?” asked Hatate.

“Never ‘eard of ‘er.”

When Nemuno closed the door, Hatate said, “Tell her I found Aya’s photos of her.”

Momiji whispered to Nemuno, “Let them in.” Nemuno gave a concerned look, but Momiji only nodded.

When Nemuno opened the door again, she saw Hatate and Cirno walking away. “Oi, you two! Get in!” The two looked at each other before going inside Nemuno’s cabin.

Once inside, they saw Momiji standing near the table. As Nemuno closed the door, Hatate gave the picture to Momiji. “Tell us the truth, Momiji. Did you kill Aya?”

Momiji stared at the picture for a while before making a slight laugh. “What a coincidence. This is the same picture Aya gave me the day she blackmailed me.” She looked at Hatate. “Yes, I did kill Aya and I don’t regret it. She was always so smug and condescending towards me.” Momiji paused and turned away. “But, I failed my duties. If I’m going to lose my position, I’d rather have it be because of that than some stupid law.”

“Ya know, ere’s an isolated spot…” Nemuno remarked. In her hand was a giant cleaver.

Momiji shook her head. “No, even if we win the fight, I’m sure they have some backup plan. You two, if I confess to Aya’s murder, promise me you won’t tell anyone about our relationship.” Hatate and Cirno nodded.

“I ain’t gonna let ya get yur ‘ead lopped off!” Nemuno objected.

“Don’t worry, I have enough influence to avoid that. That is, unless you two want me dead.”

Cirno looked at Hatate. Hatate shook her head. “No, I don’t.”

“It’s settled then.” Momiji made a small smile. “Hatate, your investigative skills are getting much better. Aya would be proud.”

“Thank you. Cirno helped me a lot too.”

Momiji nodded and turned to Cirno. “I underestimated you, Cirno. You are a clever fairy.” Cirno gave a slight grin. “Now, if you’ll excuse us, we’d like to enjoy this night. We might not get another for a while.”

Nemuno opened the door and gestured for Cirno and Hatate to leave. When they left the cabin, it was dark outside. As they walked away, the wind picked up.

After a bit of silence, Hatate said, “You know, since Momiji will be confessing to Aya’s murder, we won’t officially be the ones to solve it. Maybe it’s better not to be famous for that.” Hatate paused and smiled at Cirno. “Hey, as thanks for helping me solve Aya’s murder, how about I give you that interview Aya would have done about the other murder you solved?”

“That’d be great!” replied Cirno. “Let’s see. It all started when I was flying around the Misty Lake…”


End file.
